


July 26, 2015

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a cute little thing about Roy and Kaldur getting married in response to the SCOTUS ruling. Based on the assumption that:<br/>1. Roy and Kaldur are both old enough to get married.<br/>2. Kaldur can get married in the US.<br/>3. No clone angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 26, 2015

Roy hears the news before Kaldur does. He’s bouncing with excitement when Kaldur gets back from his mission, an almost uncharacteristic break from the stoic persona he puts on around most people.

He pulls Kaldur into a deep kiss.

“It’s legal!”

“What is?” Kaldur asks, slightly dazed from the kind of passion usually reserved for the bedroom.

“Gay marriage. The Supreme Court decided this morning.”

“Oh.  _Oh!_ ”

Roy pulls him into another kiss that Kaldur has the presence of mind to return.

“Let’s get married,” Roy says, high with excitement. “Right now, before they change their minds?”

“ _Now?_ ”

If Kaldur hadn’t spent the day with Wally, he might be dizzy from Roy’s rushed movements.

“Yeah. We’ll get a license, and go down to the court. I’ll drive.”

“What about a- a ceremony? Rings?”

“We can do that after. And we can stop for rings. Can you even wear one, though?”

Kaldur looks down at his hands and winces.

Roy snaps his fingers. He has a few rings on, since he’s in civvies. He slips one off and unhooks the silver chain around his neck, slipping the R+ pendant into his pocket. The ring fits easily on the chain, and the chain sits below Kaldur’s gills.

“Perfect,” Roy grins.

Kaldur laughs and pulls Roy into a kiss.

“Wait, would your parents be cool with this? They never met me, would they approve? Aquaman’s met me, what does he th- Dumb question, Aquaman’s not a fan. We can’t get married if it’d put you odd with your parents.”

“Roy, you’re babbling. My parents would not mind so long as I married someone who makes me happy. And you do.”

Roy presses his lips together to smother his wide smile but he can’t keep his eyes from feeling damp.

It’s a quick process, quicker than Kaldur had expected.

Roy can’t help snap a selfie of the two of them with he marriage certificate. His grin is broad and even Kaldur’s smile is brighter than usual. The selfie ends up on Facebook with the caption, ‘Guess who just got married! :D’

A few hours later, he has 72 notifications, 8 missed calls, and 42 text messages. Most of the latter are from Ollie and Dinah.

They have the ceremony a week later. Granted, it’s less of a ceremony and more of a barbecue but it has the same sentiment. The team is there, and so is half the League.

Guardian pulls Kaldur into a bear hug, welcoming Kaldur to the family. He even gives Kaldur his mother’s wedding ring.

“I don’t see myself getting much use out of it. Roy already has my father’s ring, they might as well go together.” Jim pauses. “I’m not trying to say anything by giving you a girl’s ring. They’re family rings, see, and Roy’s dad inherited it when my parents died. He left me our mom’s and he kept our dad’s. When he passed, it went to Roy. Seems a shame to break the set.”

“I understand,” Kaldur says, his voice tight with emotion he doesn’t know how to show. “I cannot tell you what this means to me, Guardian.“

"Just call me Jim.”

Kaldur smiles and slips the ring onto the chain around his neck next to the one Roy had already given him.

Meanwhile, Roy faces Aquaman in a staring contest until Aquaman relents and congratulates him. Wally spends the afternoon trying to figure out how he could have possibly not noticed that Roy and Kaldur were a couple. Robin spikes the punch that no one drinks anyway.

The burgers are burnt, but no one expects otherwise when Ollie, his ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron singed in a few spots, refuses to let anyone else touch the barbeque.

Kaldur and Roy are too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
